Pour des talons aiguilles
by Odaliae
Summary: Rose ne connaissait rien de pire que les bals de proms et les talons hauts à supporter pendant des heures durant. Et pourtant, parfois, cela pouvait avoir de bons aspects, tel un massage offert par sa petite amie troll.


Dernier OS posté pour aujourd'hui, je pense ! Après, les publications vont ralentir, avec le retour aux études. Joie.  
Bref, CECI N'EST PAS UN CROKRI WOW.  
Voici donc un RoseMary, écrit au départ pour un échange de Noël avec une amie. Elle m'a autorisé à le partager avec vous, remerciez-la.  
Cela faisait un moment que je voulais m'essayer au yuri, et j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'expérience. Je réitérerai sans doute avec d'autres couples !

Merci à Mia Suzuki-Sama pour sa correction !

TW : Sorte d'AU étrange où trolls et humains cohabitent. Anatomie troll. M pour une bonne raison.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Rose fit un pas, et ses chaussures tombèrent au sol. Elle en fit un second, sa longue robe violette se froissa contre la peau de ses jambes, et trois bracelets ricochèrent contre la moquette blanche en tintant entre eux. Un troisième pas, et sa robe glissa contre la peau de ses hanches pour se tasser au sol en un petit tas de tissu qu'elle enjamba élégamment. Un dernier pas, et elle s'affalait sur son lit dans un grognement de plaisir quasi animal.

"Je déteste les bals de proms, grogna-t-elle. J'ai mal partout. Surtout aux pieds. J'aurais jamais dû mettre des chaussures avec autant de talons en sachant que j'allais danser…"

Elle soupira, et agita les bras contre les draps faits du lit, soyeux et froids contre sa peau. Mentalement, elle se sentait bien. L'année était terminée, les examens dans son dos. Plus de stress, de révisions tardives, d'yeux cernés au réveil et de mal de crâne noyé dans une tasse de café. Il ne lui restait que la fatigue physique, la tête engourdie par la musique et le bruit, le corps maltraité par la danse, les pieds rendus douloureux par la marche. Etendue sur le lit, les bras en croix et uniquement vêtue de sous-vêtements, Rose attendait.

Elle attendait comme elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de le faire ces derniers mois. Sans être pressée par l'apprentissage de ses cours et le rythme fou des heures de classe, elle pouvait attendre, l'esprit vide, reposé. Elle pouvait prendre le temps de contempler le blanc du plafond et d'apprécier le moelleux de son matelas sous elle sans angoisser. Sans se dire que son année allait se jouer dans quelques jours, puis quelques heures. Sans se dire que le travail qu'elle avait fourni ses dernières années allait se résumer sur quelques feuilles blanches qu'elle aurait tôt fait de couvrir des lignes d'encre bleue marine. Elle avait finalement couché son savoir sur les copies d'examens, et elle en sortait victorieuse. Et elle se sentait bien, calme, détendue.

Ses pieds pendaient dans le vide, et elle fixait toujours le plafond où pendait une ampoule sans abat-jour. Les murs étaient rose pâle, longs. La pièce était relativement grande, et faiblement meublée. Une commode en bois noir, une psyché dans un coin, une large fenêtre aux rideaux blancs, et un bureau couvert de feuilles et de dossiers proprement classés. Et puis le lit aux draps crème, au centre de tout cela, proprement fait. A sa tête, deux oreillers : un violet, et un vert jade. Ceci était le portrait de la chambre de deux femmes, élégantes et raffinées. Dont l'une perdait un peu de sa classe lorsque ses pieds, écrasés dans des escarpins trop serrés pendant des heures, la faisaient atrocement souffrir.

"Bordel, j'aurais vraiment mieux fait d'y aller en baskets.

- Ce n'est pas très élégant, comme terme."

C'était une voix de femme, un brin moqueuse, que Rose connaissait bien. Elle se redressa sur les coudes, et tourna la tête en direction de ladite voix. Kanaya se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte qui séparait leur chambre de la salle de bain, et une vague brume entourait sa silhouette. Silhouette qu'elle avait enveloppé dans une épaisse serviette de bain blanche, qui contrastait avec le gris léger de sa peau, encore humide pas endroit, luisante sous la lumière.

Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais tombaient sur ses épaules, encore légèrement mouillés, et quelques fines gouttes s'en écoulaient parfois pour courir sur le haut de sa poitrine et échouer sur la serviette. Elle s'avança vers Rose, d'un pas confiant.

"Désolée de t'avoir abandonnée, tout à l'heure. Je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'avais besoin de calme."

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds lui sourit avec indulgence.

"Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

- Les fêtes humaines sont un peu plus agitées que celles que nous faisons chez les trolls", rit doucement la jeune alien.

En effet, trolls et humains avaient beau vivre ensemble, leurs us et coutumes n'en restaient pas moins très différents, et les mélanges inter-espèces étaient rares, hors du milieu scolaire ou professionnel. Certains établissements organisaient toutefois des événements qui mêlaient les habitudes des deux civilisations, si éloignées et pourtant étrangement semblables - la seule coutume rejetée ayant été l'intolérable corpse party -.

Kanaya et Rose avaient fréquenté le même lycée, les mêmes classes. Très semblables sur le caractère, elles s'étaient rapidement rapprochées, et leur amitié avait mué, en l'espace de quelques semaines seulement, en une relation plus intime. Amoureuse aurait dit l'une, rouge aurait répondu l'autre. Mais elles aimaient cela. Elles aimaient leurs différences, elles aimaient s'expliquer les choses. Elles étaient heureuses ainsi.

Kanaya s'assit sur le bord du lit, à côté de sa petite amie - ou matesprite - et le matelas ploya un peu sous son poids. Elles échangèrent un sourire.

"Tu as passé une bonne soirée quand même ?, s'enquit Rose.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Et toi ?

- Elle aurait été bien meilleure sans ses fichues chaussures à talons. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me suis sentie obligée de les porter : ma robe était suffisamment longue pour cacher mes pieds."

Kanaya rit un peu, et Rose remarqua qu'un peu de maquillage noir, mal essuyé, cerclait ses yeux.

"Et quelle robe, sourit la troll.

- C'est toi qui l'avait choisie. Elle était forcément merveilleuse."

Rose se pencha en avant, les draps plissés sous sa paume, et elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche légèrement verdie de sa compagne. Cette dernière sursauta légèrement, surprise, avant de retourner le baiser d'une pression des lèvres.

"Je suis heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu. Tu étais très belle dedans."

Elle lança un coup d'œil vers le tissu qui traînait en tas sur la moquette duveteuse.

"Je suis déçue que tu l'aies déjà retiré", ajouta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Kanaya devait reconnaître qu'elle avait parfaitement su choisir la robe de sa petite amie pour le bal des proms. Violette et cintrée, elle avait soulignée sa taille fine avec élégance, la marquant davantage à l'aide d'un petit ruban rosé. L'encolure, renforcée par un élastique, avait été relativement simple pour sa part, mais convenait à une poitrine menue comme celle de Rose. Mais pour être parfaitement honnête, la partie que Kanaya avait préféré sur cette robe était l'arrière. Largement ouvert jusqu'au creux des reins, il avait révélé la cambrure de son dos et la blancheur de sa peau. Et la troll avait trouvé cela parfaitement séduisant, au point de ne pouvoir décrocher ses yeux du dos de Rose de la soirée.

La troll tenait beaucoup à sa matesprite. Lorsqu'elles avaient entamé lors relation amoureuse - rouge -, elle se souvenait s'être beaucoup accrochée à elle. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais Rose en avait fait de même, à cette époque. Elles étaient alors tout l'une pour l'autre, et ne se quittaient plus. Il leur avait fallu de longues semaines pour comprendre que leur relation exclusive pouvait être dangereuse, voire étouffante. A l'approche des examens, elles s'étaient forcées à prendre de la distance, et si les premiers jours avaient été difficiles - manque, tristesse inexplicable et sensation de vide -, elles se rendaient compte à ce jour que cette décision leur avait été salutaire. N'étant plus collées l'une à l'autre en permanence, elles appréciaient davantage leurs moments d'intimité. Et Dieu savait que ces derniers avaient été rares ces derniers jours.

"Et tu n'aimes pas me voir en sous-vêtements ?", demanda Rose, sa voix douce tirant Kanaya de sa rêverie.

La troll eut un nouveau sursaut, et reprenant contact avec l'instant présent, elle dirigea son regard vers lesdits sous-vêtements de la blonde. Ces derniers étaient noirs, aux dentelles violacées, et la disparité avec sa peau avait quelque chose d'atrocement sexy. La troll songea que son maquillage, défait, lui donnait également un air sauvage non déplaisant.

"Si, bien sûr", avoua Kanaya, le vert aux joues, alors que ses yeux détaillait chaque courbe de son corps, chaque point où le tissu pressait sa peau blanche. Comme cet endroit où le soutien-gorge appuyait contre son sein gauche, ou celui où l'élastique de sa culotte dessinait le rebondi de sa hanche. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu prendre le temps de contempler le corps de sa petite amie, et il ne lui en apparaissait que plus beau.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait chaud et que le sang sur ses joues devait actuellement affluer en plus grande quantité. Rose eut un léger rire, mais la troll ignorait si elle riait pour sa réponse ou son état apparent de trouble.

"Ta robe t'allait aussi très bien. Mais, et sans vouloir blâmer le couturier, cette serviette te va tout aussi bien."

Elle eut un sourire en coin, un brin provocateur, et Kanaya en fut flattée. Ses cheveux ne dégoulinaient plus sur ses épaules, et l'eau les quittant, ils s'allégeaient et reprenaient du volume. Ses jambes dépassaient de la serviette, croisées souplement, et Rose la trouva belle. Le corps de sa matesprite lui avait manqué, à elle aussi.

"Kanaya, je peux te demander un service ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Que veux-tu ?

- Ca te dérangerait de me masser les épaules ? Je me sens toute ankylosée, et ça me détendrait beaucoup", admit l'humaine, un peu gênée à l'idée d'importuner la troll avec sa requête.

Mais Kanaya ne sembla pas agacée par sa demande, et tapota le lit à côté d'elle.

"Ca ne m'ennuie pas du tout. Viens t'asseoir ici."

Rose la gratifia d'un sourire et d'un merci reconnaissant, avant de prendre place comme demandé, assise en tailleur et fixant le mur. Elle sentit que Kanaya se plaçait derrière elle, à genoux pour être à la bonne hauteur, et une main vint écarter ses courts cheveux blonds pour dégager entièrement sa nuque. Un petit frisson de plaisir la parcourut alors que deux doigts de la troll, fins et délicats, chatouillaient la base de ses cheveux. Mais très vite, les phalanges quittèrent son cou, et deux mains se posèrent doucement sur ses épaules, deux pouces sur le haut de sa colonne vertébrale.

Un premier frisson traversa son corps tout entier lorsque les mains de Kanaya se mirent en mouvement, partant de ses orteils pour venir picoter son cuir chevelu. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Rose se sentit libérée de l'appréhension, et réellement détendue. Si l'anxiété avait déserté son esprit dès qu'elle avait posé sa dernière copie sur le bureau du professeur surveillant, son corps, lui, avait gardé des séquelles des longues heures de travail, passée à relire, encore et encore, un manuel le dos courbé.

Les mains de troll étaient donc bienvenues. Fermes mais précautionneuses, la façon dont-elles sollicitaient ses muscles pour les dénouer était relaxante au possible. Quelquefois, ses pouces s'égaraient sur le creux de sa nuque, et l'humaine en rentrait la tête entre les épaules de plaisir. Minute après minute, geste après geste, Rose se détendit, et la douleur disparut, remplacée par le délassement et l'envie. L'envie de sentir ses mains agiles sur d'autres endroits de son corps, notamment. Mais malgré la chaleur qui naissait dans son bas ventre, elle ne demanda rien, et se contenta d'apprécier les dernières minutes de massage que Kanaya lui offrait.

"Mmh, merci, ça m'a fait un bien fou", sourit la blonde lorsque les paumes de la troll quittèrent son dos.

Elle guetta une réponse de la part de Kanaya, un rire, un mouvement peut-être, un "bonne nuit" même. Mais elle n'entendit que le bruit sourd d'une chose molle qui tombe, et deux bras l'entourèrent, et un corps se pressa contre le sien. Kanaya posa alors son menton sur l'épaule de Rose, son cou adoptant un angle inconfortable pour que ses cornes ne vinrent pas frapper le crâne de la femme aux cheveux blonds.

"Est-ce que tu es fatiguée, humaine Rose ?"

Le surnom fit rire l'intéressée. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Kanaya ne l'avait pas employé.

"Non, ça va. Et quelque soit ton envie, ma réponse est oui", rit-elle de nouveau.

La remarque fit glousser l'être à cornes.

"Et si j'avais envie d'aller dormir immédiatement pour te frustrer, tu ferais quoi ?, ironisa-t-elle à son oreille.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que je serais contrainte de te forcer un peu la main. Mais ne nie pas, tu adores ça."

Ce fut au tour de Rose d'arborer un sourire goguenard, et Kanaya en grommela contre son oreille.

"Je ne nierai pas, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais, pour en revenir à ma question initiale, il s'avère que j'ai envie de toi. Et comme tu n'es visiblement pas fatiguée, j'aimerais assouvir ce désir.

- Quelle surprise."

Le sourire narquois de l'humaine ne quitta pas ses lèvres, sur lesquelles le rouge à lèvres noir tendait à s'effacer. La troll eut un petit rire, et colla sa bouche contre la joue poudrée de Rose dans un baiser bruyant, et ses seins dans la manœuvre s'appuyèrent contre les omoplates de l'humaine. Sa poitrine était ronde, de taille moyenne, et Rose l'aimait. Elle se tenait bien, et chaque sein remplissait ses paumes. Comme si cette poitrine avait été taillée expressément pour ses mains.

Ce fut pourtant la main de la troll qui vint entourer l'un de ses propres seins, si pâle, et il se tendit contre sa paume froide. Son autre main glissa sur sa hanche, effleura son nombril, frôla son bas-ventre, avant de s'arrêter à la hauteur de sa féminité, ses doigts se mêlant à sa toison blonde et bouclée. Le souffle de Rose se saccada un peu alors que l'ongle poli de l'index de Kanaya se posait contre son clitoris pour le presser avec douceur.

"Des fois, j'aimerais être dans ton corps pour comprendre ce que tu ressens quand je te touche ici", murmura la troll à son oreille.

La réflexion tira à Rose un petit rire.

"Je me pose souvent cette question pour ta tentacule, tu sais."

Kanaya sourit contre sa joue et son majeur vint rejoindre son index sur le bouton de plaisir de l'humaine pour le malaxer.

"C'est particulier à expliquer… Il y a des zones bien plus sensibles que d'autres… Des mouvements qui me stimulent beaucoup et d'autres qui me laissent indifférente… Mais je peux te confier quelque chose ?"

Rose hocha simplement la tête, incapable de parler. Les phalanges de sa matesprite sur son sexe étaient délicieusement présentes, et à mesure que le plaisir échauffait son bassin, elle n'était plus capable d'émettre que quelques petits gémissements.

"C'est ta bouche que je préfère."

L'humaine hoqueta. Ces paroles prononcées dans un souffle contre son oreille étaient diablement sexy. Elle aurait pu en jouir instantanément. La serviette de Kanaya était tombée, tout son corps nu se pressait désormais contre le sien, et Rose pouvait sentir son ventre se soulever au rythme de sa respiration contre son dos. Pouvait-on créer situation plus aphrodisiaque ?

La blonde tourna un peu la tête pour embrasser sa compagne, et après quelques chastes baisers, elles entrouvrirent leur bouche, et leur langue se trouvèrent naturellement pour se lier l'une à l'autre. Tout en s'étreignant, elles changèrent de position, et Rose poussa très rapidement sa partenaire contre le lit pour se placer au-dessus d'elle, ses genoux et ses mains de part et d'autres de son corps.

"A mon tour de m'amuser un peu", sourit l'humaine.

Elle se pencha encore pour déposer sur sa mâchoire et les commissures de ses lèvres une série de baisers, et sa main droite empoigna l'un de ses seins pour le malaxer tendrement entre ses doigts. Rose devait l'avouer, elle préférait avoir le contrôle des choses. Elle aimait sentir les mains de Kanaya sur sa peau, elle aimait gémir des traitements qu'elle lui adressait. Mais ce que l'humaine préférait le plus était, sans conteste, le corps frémissant de sa matesprite sous le sien. Elle adorait la voir rougir - enfin, verdir, mais le terme n'était pas flatteur aux yeux de l'humaine et de sa culture - et crier son bien-être. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur à ses yeux.

Et ce sentiment, cette envie de lui procurer du plaisir, était particulièrement forte ce soir-là. Avec les examens, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient eu que peu de temps pour elles deux, et leurs derniers rapports, rares et espacés, s'étaient fait rapides, sans douceur presque, et uniquement tournés vers le plaisir. Elles s'étaient embrassées, mais avec fatigue. Elles s'étaient caressées, mais sans envie. Et leurs étreintes, plus chaudes, plus amoureuses, manquaient à Rose. Et ce soir, elle voulait renouer avec la tendresse qu'elles avaient eu coutume d'échanger avant ces fichus tests de fin d'année.

Sa bouche quitta la mâchoire de Kanaya pour se poser sur son cou, qu'elle embrassa aussi. Puis ses lèvres glissèrent sur son épaule, le haut de son bras, mais Rose dévia, et ses lèvres se posèrent enfin le sein de la troll qu'elle avait négligé jusque là. Elle en suçota le téton, qui durcit entre ses lèvres, et elle le titilla même un peu de ses dents. Ce faisant, elle observait du coin de l'œil les réactions de l'être à cornes, qui se mordait actuellement la lèvre inférieure, subjuguée par le mouvement des lèvres maquillées de noir de l'humaine sur la pointe de son sein.

Alors qu'elle continuait de jouer avec sa poitrine, dents et phalanges en action, Rose sentit qu'une chose humide et gélatineuse venait à l'encontre de sa cuisse. Elle rentra la tête entre ses épaules pour regarder et constata que la tentacule de sa petite amie était de sortie, dégoulinante de vert jade, et qu'elle chatouillait sa jambe à la recherche de contact.

"Il y a quelqu'un ici qui a vraiment envie de moi, rit-elle doucement. N'est-ce pas, Kanaya ?"

Elle plongea ses yeux violets dans ceux vert foncés de la jeune troll sous elle. Ses cils étaient d'un noir intense, sur lesquels quelques résidus de mascara s'accrochaient encore.

"On… on dirait oui", déglutit cette dernière, impatiente d'être touchée de nouveau.

Rose ne rétorqua rien et se contenta de sourire, désormais à genoux entre les jambes écartées de sa compagne. Elle ne se pressait pas. Elle prenait son temps. Aucun manuel ne l'attendait ouvert sur le bureau, et son réveil ne sonnerait pas demain matin aux premières heures du jour. Elle fit courir son index sur sa peau grise, de son aine à son genou, et Kanaya agita le pied par réflexe.

"Tu me chatouilles, rit-elle.

- Je sais. Et si je te touche ici, ça te chatouille aussi ?", s'enquit Rose en glissant index et majeur dans la fente sous sa tentacule.

Kanaya ne répondit pas et se tordit sous elle, ses doigts crispés sur les draps.

"Jegus, Rose !"

L'intéressée venait d'appuyer le bout de ses phalanges contre ses chairs internes, ayant retrouvé avec facilité le point précis qui plaisait tant à la troll. Rose se rappelait parfaitement ces nuits dédiées à la découverte du point G de sa matesprite. Lorsqu'elle était enfin parvenue à le trouver, elle s'était assurée de ne pas l'oublier. Elle joua donc de ses doigts contre les parois de l'intimité de sa petite amie, qui haletait maintenant durement en roulant des hanches instinctivement. Il fallait dire que Rose s'occupait également de sa tentacule, laissant l'appendice entourer ses doigts pour le serrer quelquefois.

Kanaya agrippait désormais l'oreiller, et elle criait à en perdre la voix. Et cela plaisait à Rose. Elle aimait que sa partenaire fût vocale. Elle aimait chacun de ses gémissements, chacun de ses cris, si nombreux. Elle aimait pouvoir la faire crier avant de la faire jouir précipitamment pour être sûre que sa compagne ne regrettât pas leurs ébats le lendemain au réveil. Et alors que le liquide génétique de la troll commençait à ruisseler sur son poignet et recouvrait sa main toute entière, elle retira ses doigts. Elle retira ses doigts, et un grand sourire écartela son visage alors que Kanaya se tendait vers l'avant, la mine défaite. Frustrer sa petite amie était l'un des plus grands plaisirs de Rose. Et ce soir-là, elle avait le temps de le faire.

"Rose, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?"

La voix de Kanaya était faible, son souffle erratique, et une mèche de cheveux échevelée tombait devant son front. Elle était belle, avec les yeux brillants et voilés d'envie.

"Je voudrais qu'on passe à autre chose."

Elle n'en dit pas plus, et se contenta de se pencher de nouveau en avant pour ouvrir la table de chevet à la tête du lit. Elle farfouilla un instant dans le second tiroir, sa main palpant le bois du meuble, avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et de l'empoigner. Un objet en plastique, cylindrique, rose, avec un interrupteur sur le côté.

Les deux femmes ne se mentaient pas : ce genre d'outils n'était pas à négliger pour s'amuser un peu. Lorsque l'humaine l'exhiba sous les yeux de sa compagne, cette dernière rougit un peu, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure de deux crocs blancs, avant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas violemment. La jeune troll savait que Rose avait présentement en tête, et cela la tentait fortement. Elles pouvaient enfin s'accorder le droit de pimenter leurs rapports, et ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurait songé à refuser cela.

Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement lorsque l'humaine inséra en elle le vibromasseur, qu'elle avait pris soin d'allumer préalablement. Elle avait également pensé à le frotter contre son intimité sans l'enfoncer, pour jouer avec elle. Kanaya aurait dû s'en douter : Rose prenait toujours, dans leurs moments intimes, un malin plaisir à la frustrer, à la taquiner, à la torturer. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas : le plaisir était toujours beaucoup plus appréciable lorsque sa matesprite consentait enfin à la contenter.

Ce qui était actuellement le cas. Le jouet, fiché en elle, vibrait contre ses chairs, et elle dut ravaler une série de petits cris. Ses ongles, plantés dans l'oreiller, déchirèrent le tissu alors qu'elle le griffait en se tordant de plaisir.

"Oh, Rose, viens sur moi, je t'en prie, empale-toi sur moi…", geignit-elle entre deux hoquets, sa taille tordue et sa poitrine luisante de sueur.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Avec l'annonce des examens, elles n'avaient plus pris le temps de faire réellement l'amour, se contentant bon gré mal gré de préliminaires rapides et souvent bâclés. Qui, au fond, ne leur avaient apportés ni bien-être ni détente. Mais il n'y avait plus de stress, plus de tension : elles pouvaient enfin, à leur grand soulagement, recommencer à faire l'amour.

L'interpellée ne se fit donc pas prier, et une fois sûre que le vibromasseur ne se délogerait pas, elle s'installa au-dessus de sa compagne, ses genoux autour de son bassin, les jambes écartées. Naturellement, l'appendice humide de Kanaya trouva son chemin jusqu'à sa féminité et s'infiltra en elle, agile et glissante.

Kanaya eut dès lors le loisir de voir le corps de Rose se tendre avec délice au-dessus du sien, sa taille légèrement tournée vers la droite, ses épaules relevées, sa gorge blanche dévoilée. La troll ne connaissait rien de plus désirable et séduisant. Sa matesprite était magnifique. Une perle de sueur quitta sa nuque pour rouler sur sa poitrine, avant de disparaître, disparaître dans l'ombre du corps qui se couche, qui s'allonge. Kanaya ne comprit ce qui se passait que lorsque les cheveux blonds et courts de Rose frôlèrent sa joue : l'humaine venait de se placer contre elle de toute sa longueur, et elle gémissait désormais à son oreille au rythme des mouvements de la tentacule en elle.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, allongées l'une contre l'autre, appréciant la sensation qui s'offrait à elle. Le corps de l'une sous l'autre, le poids de l'autre sur l'une, étaient deux choses qu'elles n'avaient pas pu apprécier depuis ce qui leur semblait être des lustres. A se sentir ainsi respirer en harmonie, leur poitrine se soulevant sans se gêner, à ne faire plus qu'une sans pour autant se contorsionner bruyamment dans la recherche brute du plaisir, elles se sentaient bien. Apaisées. La main de Rose effleura les lèvres de Kanaya, puis sa joue droite, et elle embrassa sa tempe gauche.

"Je suis heureuse d'être là avec toi ce soir plutôt qu'à danser avec tous les types de notre promo, tu sais. Tu m'avais vraiment manqué."

Ce fut un simple murmure contre l'oreille de la troll, mais cela l'émut beaucoup. Elle partageait ce sentiment, et elle était plus qu'heureuse de partager sa première véritable soirée de calme en compagnie de celle qu'elle chérissait le plus. Kanaya se décida alors à changer de position et à tourner sur le côté, ses bras entourant fermement la taille de Rose pour qu'elle suivît le mouvement. Elles atterrirent toutes deux sur le flanc, et les draps sous elles se chiffonnèrent un peu. Et, front contre front, elles se laissèrent aller au plaisir. Il était grand temps pour elles d'en profiter au maximum.

Les jambes et les bras de la blonde étaient noués autour du corps gris de la troll, et ses mains frottaient tendrement ses épaules et son dos, ses doigts remontant parfois chatouiller sa nuque et caresser ses cheveux. Kanaya en faisait de même, et ses mains voyageaient sur le dos délicieusement cambré de l'humaine, rendu moite par l'effort en cet instant. Mais la troll aimait toucher cette peau qui s'humidifiait pour elle. Elle aimait aussi cette respiration qui s'emballait grâce à elle. Cette respiration qui faisait écho à la sienne, et leur souffle qui se mêlaient dans le faible espace entre leur visage. Elles refermèrent cet écart, et bouche contre bouche, elles s'embrassèrent. La distance que les révisions avaient creusé entre elles semblait avoir disparu, et les deux femmes avaient le sentiment de se retrouver.

Grâce à la mobilité naturelle de la tentacule, les deux femmes n'avaient pas à bouger. Elles pouvaient rester immobiles, Kanaya n'ayant qu'à rétracter l'appendice pour aller-et-venir dans le corps de son amante. Et Dieu savait combien ce corps était accueillant, chaud et serré. L'étroitesse de la féminité de Rose, combinée aux vibrations qui ne cessaient d'ébranler sa propre intimité, faisait monter graduellement la chaleur dans le corps de la troll. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles de l'humaine, et elles échangèrent un baiser fiévreux mais court. Le souffle leur manquait. L'une comme l'autre, elles pouvaient sentir l'orgasme poindre.

Il ne fallut à Rose que quelques mouvements de tentacule pour l'atteindre. Le souffle brisé, elle jouit, et la jouissance la traversa de part en part, du sommet du crâne jusqu'aux orteils. Les resserrements de ses muscles enfermèrent ledit appendice dans un étau humain bouillonnant, et Kanaya, dans un dernier long cri, se déversa en elle, ravagée par la jouissance. Son liquide génétique pulsa dans le corps de Rose, et ses muscles internes, à force de contraction, rejetèrent le vibromasseur qui s'agitait toujours en elle. Il roula sur les draps, bientôt rattrapé par une flaque vert jade. Les deux amantes se sentaient définitivement bien.

Rose grommela, penchée sur la machine à laver alors qu'elle ouvrait le tambour, un paquet de draps à la main. Ces derniers, blancs initialement, étaient désormais tachés d'un vert intense, qui imbibait une porte part des tissus. Il était tard, il faisait nuit, elle rentrait des proms, elle venait de faire l'amour passionnément, et elle tombait de fatigue.

"Kanaya !", appela-t-elle.

Elle eut le temps de fourrer les draps dans l'appareil électroménager avant que l'interpellée ne parût dans l'embrassure de la porte.

"Oui, Rose ?"

L'humaine pressa une série de boutons sur la machine, préparant le programme de lavage avant de la mettre en rouge.

"Il va vraiment falloir trouver une solution pour ton liquide génétique. Devoir laver les draps chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour ou que je t'accorde un cunnilingus va finir par nous coûter cher."

La troll en face d'elle se frotta l'arrière de crâne, mal à l'aise et les joues verdissantes.

"Je pense en effet que nous allons devoir trouver une solution."

Elles se jaugèrent un instant du regard avant de hausser les épaules, un même sourire mi-amusé mi-résigné sur les lèvres.

"Pour ce soir, on sort les duvets alors ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'on ait le choix."

Elles retournèrent donc dans leur chambre à coucher et sortirent les duvets, comme elles avaient pris l'habitude de le faire trois soirs sur sept. Et alors qu'elles s'allongeaient sur leur lit, leurs couvertures de fortune déployées, les deux femmes prêtes à s'en couvrir, Rose se demanda pourquoi elles s'évertuaient chaque matin à les remettre dans leur enveloppe tant il y avait de chance qu'elles les réutilisassent le soir même.

* * *

Reviews siouplait ? Pour nourrir mes enfants.


End file.
